It's Just the Start of You and I
by xKlaroline
Summary: Set in Season 4. "It's just the start for you and I." She said, her lips curling up in a smile. "I know." He said in response, a matching smile to hers on his lips.


Caroline lay down inside of her bed, the sobs raking out of her body. She hadn't moved for a week and a few days. The tears hadn't stopped falling and neither had her thoughts.

She thought about Tyler and oddly Klaus before she realised that she shouldn't be thinking about Klaus, he was the cause of all the pain in her young life and here she was thinking about him and what would have changed in her life if she would have accepted his offer. It was too late now anyway, he was gone along with Tyler.

Caroline wrapped her arms around herself and tried to hold herself together; she needed to stay strong for her mother, Elena and Bonnie. They were all worried about her, she knew that but for this past week she realised she didn't care.

The blonde managed to stop the tears from falling and even managed to pull herself out of her bed, wobbling over to her bathroom and over to the wall length mirror, grimacing at her own reflection. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess and greasy, her eyes were sad and tired but her skin was the worst of all. It didn't look healthy and Caroline knew that was her own fault. She hadn't been drinking from the blood bags that her mom kept on bringing up to her in case she would somehow change her mind and drink.

Caroline speed walked, whilst using her vampiric speed, of course, to collect the blood bags in her room before she tore the top of the blood bag off and drank the contents of the bag; her body was thirsty for more the more bags she drank from.

After her thirst was drenched she cleared away the empty blood bags and ran a bath. She needed to bathe and get her life back on track because she knew that Tyler wouldn't want her to spend the rest of her existence like she was. Something in the back of her mind told her that Klaus wouldn't want it either.

-/-

The next day when Liz Forbes saw her daughter walking down the stairs and into the kitchen with her Apple earphones resting her in ears with the sound of Kylie Minogue's 'Timebomb' ringing through the earphones, the mother was shocked but also happy that Caroline was slowly returning to herself; she knew it would take a while to get her bubbly daughter back again but she was willing to wait for that.

Before Liz could say anything Caroline kissed her cheek before blurring out of the house without so much as a goodbye.

-/-

Caroline had spent every day and night in the Mystic Grill getting drunk to forget the pain but it didn't work; drunken thoughts are worse than sober thoughts because apparently all her thoughts are on Klaus.

She didn't even have the energy to make herself stop the thoughts like she normally did. This time she embraced the thoughts of the Original Hybrid. The way he had saved her the night of her birthday, the ball, the night she almost got him killed, the betrayal on his face as he realised she was the distraction. The 20's Decade Dance, the way she had felt right in her arms, the hurt and confusion she felt when Klaus told her he was leaving town the next day, the hurt expression that had been on his features when she scoffed at him that night. The day when she had gotten tortured and he had helped save her, told her to go home. The guilt she hid when she celebrated a Klaus free life. The loss she felt when she heard Klaus was gone and Tyler would follow him.

She also wondered about visiting the World with him, holding him in her arms, kissing him and other thought about him and her. She didn't know why but she had felt safer with Klaus than what she ever had with Tyler.

Growling in frustration she threw down some money and left the bar in a drunken haze. She needed to stop these thoughts; she was going insane. She should be thinking about Tyler not Klaus! She felt like she was betraying Tyler even though he wasn't here. He had broken his bones over 100 times for her but here she was thinking about the man who had wreaked havoc in her life and deep down, like deep, deep down she knew that she had felt something Klaus.

_Perhaps one day, in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer. You mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life; it won't be enough for you._

His words from the Decade Dance repeated in her thoughts, they always did. He was right maybe one day it wouldn't have been enough for her, Tyler wouldn't be enough for her. The small town girl wanted more; she needed more. She needed to see the world and have a love that challenged her, consumed her and even if Tyler was here now, she knew he wasn't that guy for her; Klaus would have been if he was still alive.

-/-

A month had passed since Klaus' and Tyler's deaths and Caroline was slowly healing more with each passing day but yet her thoughts remained on Klaus and the life they could have had together. In all honestly, Caroline regretted not taking Klaus up on his offer. She felt incredibly guilty that she couldn't stop thinking about the Original Hybrid; I mean what would her friends think? What would Tyler think if he was still here? It wouldn't be good.

Caroline looked up at the right side wall in her bedroom and stared at the picture Klaus had drawn for her that she had hanged up in a frame.

A slight smile appeared on her lips as she looked down and picked up the diary that she had put down moments earlier; reading over what she had wrote.

'_Dear Diary._

_I can't stop thinking about Klaus, crazy right? I mean he's the guy that wrecked my life but he's also the man who consumes my thoughts 24/7 and they would stop, in fact they grow more and more with each passing day. Tyler hardly enters my thoughts anymore. The only reason I could think of that made me think that I loved Tyler was the lust and the constant sex we had, honestly I think all of our relationship was based on sex. Somehow I know that a relationship with Klaus would have been filled with love, passion, care and respect for each other. Mostly if I could have a relationship with Klaus than I knew I would feel safe and protected. I wanted a relationship like that, Diary. It's weird, I didn't realise what I wanted until I had lost him._

_I've got to go. I promised I'll help Elena today with shopping. She apparently decided to give Damon a chance and they are going on a date with each other._

_Until next time, - xoxo Care._

All of Caroline's diary entries were like that. She missed Klaus so much. You know the saying, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.' Yeah, well that's true.

The blonde put her diary back in its place and slipped on a pair of shoes and her jacket so she could go and meet Elena ready to shop until she dropped.

-/-

Two months had passed and Caroline now knew the truth. Bonnie had told her about what she had done. Klaus was alive and he had been in Tyler's body. Relief had filled her body when Bonnie told her that Klaus was being put back in his own body tonight. She asked Bonnie if she could be there and the witch had told her no in case something went wrong and she wouldn't have wanted Caroline to see that.

So now Caroline waited for news on if it had all gone perfect and if Tyler and Klaus were back in their own bodies.

Caroline walked into the Grill and saw looked around feeling shocked when she saw both Klaus and Tyler looking at her from the middle of the room. She had to make a choice and this was it.

Caroline strode further into the room and wondered which one she would pick. She could stay with the safety of the choice that Tyler was; she wouldn't have to do much, it would be a simple and nice relationship, with a few rocky bumps in the road or she could choose Klaus the one person who had made her fall so hard and he wasn't even here when she fell for him; he made her feel so many feelings that Tyler never had. He made her feel loved, important, safe, protected and most of all she was first to him. He hadn't like Elena first. His attention had been fully on Caroline.

And suddenly Caroline knew who she wanted.

"So who's it gonna be Caroline?" Tyler said cockily to which Klaus scoffed and then the Original Hybrid glanced at Caroline with a dimpled grin on his face which made the blonde vampire melt inside.

Caroline smiled and made her way towards Tyler. She needed to do this.

TBC.


End file.
